Intrygujący poranek (MiZo)
by ema670
Summary: Yaoi; Nawet nie mam co tu napisać po prostu przeczytajcie Mihawk x Zoro M Yep I transleted this into english, but sorry my english is suck ;/ Sorry...
1. Polish

Zoro obudził się, jak co dzień, w ich łóżku. Obrócił się w stronę swojego partnera, wyglądał słodko. Oparł się na łokciu i chwilę tak na niego patrzył. – Ehh, gdybym nie wiedział, jaki z niego zwierzak, mógłbym powiedzieć, że to anioł – pomyślał i obrócił się by zobaczyć na zegarek. Była 6:00, Zoro musiał szykować się do pracy. Wstał z niechęcią i poszedł wziąć szybki prysznic. Wyszedł z łazienki zobaczył, że jego kochanek jeszcze śpi, ubrał swoje ulubione, zielone spodnie i zwiewną, żółtą koszulę, której nigdy nie zapinał przed wyjściem z domu, taki był jego nawyk, założył jeszcze bandanę na ramię i poszedł do kuchni by zrobić sobie i jemu śniadanie. Chwycił za nóż, chciał już kroić chleb, gdy poczuł, że jego chłopak objął go od tyłu. Jedną rękę przełożył nad jego ramieniem, a drugą objął go w pasie. Przybliżył usta do jego ucha. – Czemu już wstałeś? – Szepnął. Zoro z lekkim szokiem krzyknął na swojego partnera. – Mihawk, co ty robisz chcesz żebym cię skaleczył? Nie widzisz, że trzymam nóż? – Zoro delikatnie się szarpnął. Ale złotooki nie zamierzał go puścić. – Dla twojego wzroku jestem wstanie umrzeć. – Szepnął mu czule do ucha, przy tym zaciągając się nosem, uwielbiał ten zapach…zapach stali, tak właśnie pachniał jego skarb. Mihawk Powoli zaczął zjeżdżać ręką wzdłuż prawego ramienia Roronoy, bandana ześlizgnęła się z jego ręki, powodując u niego zadrżenie. W tym samym czasie Mihawk złapał go za nadgarstek, i ścisnął tak, że Zoro upuścił nóż. – Aua! Uważaj! – Zoro popatrzył na niego z oburzeniem, Mihawk widocznie nie zwrócił na to uwagi. – Zróbmy to teraz…

– Co!? Zwariowałeś muszę iść do pracy!

– Zadzwoń do nich, że się spóźnisz.

– A co z tobą? Przecież ty też masz iść do pracy.

– Coś wymyśle. – Mihawk w tym momencie, przejechał drugą ręką po torsie zielonowłosego, wzdłuż jego blizny. – Zoro chcę cię! Teraz!

– Nie! Mam ważne spotkanie! – Zoro widocznie nie miał zamiaru ulec. Nie może przecież za każdym razem opuszczać dnia pracy, na za dużo sobie pozwalał, a bardzo lubił swoją robotę. Mihawk zaczął powoli masować klatkę piersiową Zielonowłosego, uwielbiał, gdy Zoro tak się zachowywał, to go jeszcze bardziej podniecało. Przysunął usta do karku Roronoy i zaczął go powoli i delikatnie całować. Zoro nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Mihawk obrócił go do siebie, przy czym mocno się w niego wtulił. Obszedł wzrokiem cały jego wygląd, uwielbiał, gdy się tak ubierał. Wyglądał wtedy bardzo męsko, czyli tak jak Mihawk lubił najbardziej. – Zoro, cudownie wyglądasz. – Zoro już wiedział, do czego to zmierza, jednak, gdy poczuł jak Mihawk nadgryza płatek jego ucha mocno go ścisnął, tak to był jego słaby punkt. Uwielbiał, gdy Mihawk to robił, był przy tym tak delikatny. Zoro subtelnie odchylił głowę czarnowłosego i spojrzał mu w oczy – Mihawk, proszę cię. Co będzie z pracą!?

– Jakoś to przeżyją. – Zoro niepewnie przytulił się do Mihawka – oni pewnie tak, ale co ze mną...- Pomyślał, tego już jednak nie powiedział, tylko oddalił gdzieś nóż by się przypadkiem nie skaleczyć. Mihawk delikatnie zaczął zsuwać rękę po torsie Zoro, aż doszedł do spodni. Chciał już wsunąć rękę do bokserek. Jednak Zoro zdążył złapać go za dłoń i postanowił zaprowadzić go do sypialni. Zrobili parę kroków, lecz zanim Zoro się obejrzał Mihawk popchnął go i Zielonowłosy wylądował na lodówce, stojącej niedaleko drzwi. – Auć! – Zoro tylko delikatnie krzyknął, nie uderzył się, ale powiedział to pod wpływem szoku.

– Tutaj… – Mihawk złapał go za barki i popatrzył prosto w oczy – Zróbmy to tutaj – Zoro nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć – tutaj … ale jak?. – Spojrzał na Jastrzębiookiego i czekał aż wykona jakiś ruch. – Chodź – Mihawk powoli zsuwał koszulę z zielonowłosego. Kiedy ten poczuł chłód na plecach spowodowany przez lodówkę, lekko zadrżał – ajć… zimne – Mihawk tylko się chytrze uśmiechnął, musiała mu się podobać ta reakcja. Przybliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Zoro, a następnie delikatnie i namiętnie go pocałował. Zoro wręcz poczuł się jakby latał. Mihawk całował wyśmienicie, o czym oboje doskonale wiedzieli. Złotooki objął w pasie zielonowłosego, a ten zanim się obejrzał siedział już na stole w kuchni. – Na stole? Tutaj? Teraz? – Po głowie Zoro chodziło mnóstwo myśli, jednak nie zamierzał ich ujawniać. Podobała mu się ta lekka wariacja w pomysłach Mihawka. Czekał, co będzie dalej. Mihawk przez cały czas całował kark Zoro. Jednak powoli zaczął schodzić niżej i niżej. Delikatnie schodził pocałunkami wzdłuż blizny Zoro, tak jakby była wyznaczoną trasą do przebycia. Zoro czuł, że przy każdym pocałunku wzdłuż jego torsu, w spodniach robiło mu się coraz ciaśniej. Gdy Mihawk doszedł do końca. Zoro usłyszał już tylko dźwięk zamka błyskawicznego w jego spodniach. Tak, był duży i twardy. Mihawk uśmiechnął się do Zoro. I zaczął delikatnie masować go wzdłuż trzonu. – Ahhh – tylko tyle Zoro zdołał wydusić, gdy poczuł jak robi mu się przyjemnie. Mihawk wiedział już bardzo dobrze, co sprawia Zoro przyjemność. Dotknął językiem czubka penisa, a następnie, delikatnie zaczął go lizać. Lubił to robić uwielbiał, gdy Zoro palił się z rozkoszy, jaką mu dawał. Zielonooki tylko powstrzymywał swoje ciche jęki, gdy Mihawk wziął do buzi członka Zoro i zaczął go subtelnie i powoli ssać, a od czasu do czasu przygryzać. Tak, Zoro to uwielbiał. Po krótkiej chwili Zoro doszedł, a jego sperma dostała się do ust Mihawka. Ten szybko wszystko połknął. Wstał i przysunął swoją twarz do policzka Zoro. – Kocham cię, twoje ciało, twój zapach, twój smak, kocham cię całego. – Zoro cały się zarumienił, Mihawk rzadko prawił mu komplementy, był tym niegrzecznym typem chłopca, mimo że Zoro wiedział, jakim Mihawk darzy go uczuciem, nigdy nie spodziewał się tych słow. – Ja, ja ciebie też… też cię kocham. – Zoro niepewnie odpowiedział, a Mihawk ostatecznie zsunął mu spodnie i położył go na stole. Pochylił się nad nim i powoli zaczął się ocierać swoim ciałem o jego. Włożył palce do ust i w dość pociągający sposób je oblizał. Zoro uwielbiał zachowanie Mihawka podczas stosunku, wszystko, co robił bardzo go pociągało, nie dużo trzeba było, aby jego penis ponownie był w pełnym wzwodzie. Mihawk wetknął palce do otworu Roronoy, a ten z grymasem na twarzy cicho jęknął. Złotooki powoli wsuwał i wysuwał palce z wnętrza zielonowłosego. – Zoro – szepnął mu do ucha, przy czym delikatnie pociągnął zębami za jego kolczyk. – Chcesz tego prawda? – Mihawk nie zamierzał czekać na jego odpowiedź, rozpiął spodnie i wyciągnął nabrzmiałego już członka, delikatnie zaczął ocierać nim o pośladki Zoro. Gdy Mihawk wyjął palce i zamienił je na swojego penisa Zielonowłosy poczuł przeszywający ból, a zarazem rozkosz, która ogarniała całe jego ciało. Mihawk zaczął delikatnie wsuwać i wysuwać prącie z wnętrza Zoro. Przytulił się do niego i szepnął mu do ucha – Jesteś mój…tylko mój…nikogo więcej…nikomu cię nie oddam.- Zoro nie odpowiadał, uwielbiał słuchać bliskich szeptów Mihawka podczas seksu. Mihawk dobrze o tym wiedział i co jakiś czas nadgryzał ucho Roronoy. Po chwili Mihawk zaczynał poruszać się coraz szybciej i szybciej. Przy czym czasami potrafił być brutalny. – Au…Au… Auaa- Zoro krzyknął z bólu, a jego ręce wbiły się w plecy Mihawka. Zielonooki uwielbiał ten ból, uwielbiał tę drapieżność Mihawka uwielbiał go całego, nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego. Mihawk napierał coraz mocniej, aż w końcu dotarł do punktu P Zielonowłosego, doszli oboje równocześnie łącząc krzyki w fali rozkoszy. Mihawk zlizał całą spermę, która poleciała na ciało Zielonowłosego. Uwielbiał to robić, bo Zoro w tych momentach namiętnie odginał się do tyłu. Gdy skończył mocno się do siebie przytulili, a ich ręce splotły się w mocnym uścisku. Jastrzębiooki delikatnie całował, a od czasu do czasu przygryzał kark Roronoy, tak jakby chciał podziękować za to, że jest.

*** Zoro ponownie wziął prysznic, ubrał się i poszedł posprzątać w kuchni. Mihawk patrzył na niego ze zboczonym wyrazem twarzy, przyglądał się jego posturze, sylwetce, ubraniom, naprawdę podobał mu się jego wygląd – Zoro, zróbmy to jeszcze raz… – Zielonowłosy popatrzył na niego jednym ze swych zabójczych spojrzeń. Mihawk już wiedział, że nie ma szans i musi odpuścić. Ale kiedyś na pewno to powtórzy, w końcu to tylko praca…


	2. English

Zoro woke up like every day, in their bed. He turned to see on his partner. He looks cute. Leaned on his elbow, and he looked at him for a moment.

- ehh, if I don't know how wild he is. I would say that he is an angel. – He thought, and turned to see the watch. It was 6:00. Zoro had to get ready for work.

He got up reluctantly and went to take a quick shower. He came out of the bathroom and saw that his lover is still sleeping. He wore his favorite green trousers and airy, yellow shirt, which he never buttoned before leaving the house, such was his habit. He wore back bandana over his arm and went to the kitchen to make himself and him breakfast. He grabbed a knife, he want to cut the bread, but he felt that his boy hugged him from behind. He put one arm over his shoulder, and the second took him around the waist. Close his mouth to his ear.

Why have you got up? - He whispered. Zoro, shouted at his partner with a slight shock.

Mihawk! What are zou doing? You want me to hurt you? Don't you see that I'm holding knife? – Zoro tugged gently. But Mihawk didn't want to let him go.

For your eyes I could die. – He whispered tenderly to his ear, while he sniffing.

He loved that smell… The smell of steel. That's how was smelled his treasure.

Mihawk slowly began to descend with his right hand along Roronoa's arm. His Bandana slipped over his arm, causing that he shudder. At the same time Mihawk grabbed his wrist, and squeezed so that Zoro dropped the knife.

-Agh! Watch out! – Zoro looked at him with indignantly. Mihawk obviously didn't pay attention to it. Because he say:

- Let's do it now…

- What? Are you crazy? I gotta go to work!

- Call to them that you will be late.

- And what about you? You have to go to work too.

- I'll think of something – Dracule at this moment, have driven by the other hand along the scar on the chest Greenhaired man. – Zoro. I want you. I want you now!

- No I have very important meeting today! – Zoro apparently didn't intend to be.

He can't leaving the work every time. He allowed himself too much in his work and he really like his job. Mihawk began to slowly massage Greenhaired man's chest. He love when Zoro was so behave. This excited him even more. He close his lips to Roronoa's neck, and he started to slowly and gently kissing him. Zoro didn't know, what to do. Mihawk turned him over, and firmly buried in him. He looked at him. He loved when Zoro was dressed like this, he looked very masculine, That's just like Mihawk liked the most.

-Zoro you look so wonderful – Zoro already knew where this was going, but when he felt like Mihawk bites his ear petal. He squeezed him tightly, Yeah, That was his weak point. He loved when Mihawk did this, he was so gently at the same time. Zoro subtly titles brunet's head and looked in his eyes.

- Mihawk, pleas, what will be with work?

-Somehow they survive – Zoro leaned precariously to Mihawk

- They probably yes, but what about me… - He thought, but he didn't say that, he just dismissed the knife somewhere that they cannot accidentally injure themselves.

Mihawk began to gently slip his hand down over the Zoro's chest, until he reached his trousers. He wanted to push his hand to boxers, but Zoro had to grab him by the hand, and decide to take him to the bedroom. They made few steps, but before Zoro could see, Mihawk pushed him, and the greenhaired landed on the fridge, standing near the door.

-Ouch! – Zoro cried softly. He didn't hit, but he said that under the influence of shock.

-Here… - Mihawk grabbed him by the shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. – Let's do it here! – Zoro didn't know what to think.

-Here…but how? – He looked at hawkeyes and wait until he do some movement.

-Come on. – Mihawk slowly slide Zoro's shirt. When he felt chill on his back caused by a fridge, he got little shiver.

-mmm…cold…- Mihawk only gave a sly smile. He had to appeal to this reaction. Closer his face to Zoro's face, then gently and passionately kissed him.

Zoro almost felt like he was flying. Mihawk kiss was perfectly, as they both exactly knew.

Hawkeyes took the Roronoa's waist, and before he looked, he was already sitting on the table in the kitchen.

-On the table? Here? Now? – Zoro had lot's of thought on his mind. But he didn't want to disclose them. He really liked this kind of variations in Mihawk's ideas. So he waited, what will happen next.

Mihawk all the time kissed Zoro's neck, but he began to slowly descend lower and lower. Gently he descend with his kisses along Zoro's scar, as if it were a route to go. Zoro felt every kiss along his torso, he felt like his trousers getting tighter. When Mihawk came to the end of way. Roronoa heard the sound of zipper in his pants. Yes, it was big and hard. Mihawk smiled to Zoro, and started to gently massage him along Zoro's shaft.

-Ah! – Only that, Zoro could scream as he felt like he is doing nicely.

Mihawk knew very well what makes Zoro pleasure. He touched with his tongue the tip of the member, then gently started to lick it. He liked to do it. He loved when Zoro was burning with pleasure what he gave him. Greeneyed only restrained his quite moans when Mihawk took his penis into his mouth and began to slowly and subtly suck, and from time to time bite. Yes, Zoro loved that. After a short while Zoro came, his sperm got into Mihawk's mouth. He quickly swallowed it all, stood up and close his face to Zoro's cheek. – I love you. Your body, your smell, your taste. I love you all. – Zoro blushed. Mihawk rarely spoke to him a compliment, he was the naughty boy type. Although Zoro knew that Mihawk has that kind of feeling for him. He never expected those words.

I…I love…I love you too. - Zoro replied uncertainly, and Mihawk definitively slid Zoro's pants and put him on the table.

He leaned over him and slowly began to rub his body with his. He put his finger into his lips, and licked it in quite attractive way. Zoro loved Mihawk's behavior during sexual. Everything what he did was very attracted to him. Not much had to be to make his penis was again in full erection.

Mihawk stuck his finger into Roronoa's hole, Zoro with a grimace on his face softly moaned. Hawkeyes slowly put and pulled his fingers from inside greenhaired man.

-Zoro…- whispered in his ear, at the same moment gently pulling Zoro's earring by his teeth – You want this? Am I wrong? – Mihawk wasn't going to wait for his answer, undid his pants and pulled already swollen member. He gently started to rubbing it against Zoro's buttocks.

When Mihawk took out his fingers and turned them to his penis younger man felt searing pain and pleasure at the same time that enveloped his body. Mihawk began to slide in and out his member inside Zoro's body. He hugged him and whispered in his ear:

-You are mine…Only my…No one else…I won't give you to anyone. – Zoro didn't answer, since he loved to listen close whispers from Mihawk during sex. Mihawk knew it, and from time to time he bite Roronoa's ear.

After a while Mihawk began move faster and faster. Sometimes he was brutal.

Ouch…Ouch… Ouch! – Zoro cried out in pain, his hands dug into Mihawk's back. Greenhaired love this pain, he loved this ferocity in Mihawk, he loved him all. He can't imagine life without him.

Mihawk Pushed harder and harder, until it finally reached the Zoro's point P. They both came at the same time, joining the wave of screams of delight. Mihawk licked all the sperm which flew on the green's body. He loved doing tit, because in those moments Zoro passionately bent back. When he finished, they strongly hug to each other, their hand intertwined in a strong embrace. Hawkeyes gently kissed an sometimes biting the Roronoa's neck, if he wanted to thank him for the fact that he is.

Zoro took a shower (again), got dressed and went to clean the kitchen. Mihawk looked at him with his perverted expression. He watched his stature, silhouette, clothes… He really liked how his partner look.

- Zoro, let's do it again – Greenhaired looked at him with one of his killer looks. Mihawk just knew he had no chance and he must give up. But someday that will surely happen again, in the end – that's just a job.


End file.
